


당신의 사랑에 대 한; for your love

by saintgoddess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Inspired by a Manhwa, Johnny is Jaehyuns Brother, Jungwoo needs to be straight im losing my mind, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, from strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintgoddess/pseuds/saintgoddess
Summary: after sitting on a bench and staring at random people at his college, one familiar guy caught his attention, because obliviously staring at another guy in the middle of campus was attention-grabbing enough.just because the guy didn’t realize it, doesn’t mean that everyone around them doesn’t realize it either. jaehyun noticed the face and was able to ease his curiousity since he already knew the guy and his unrequited love.and being the smart guy he is, there wouldn’t be a problem with talking to him, right?





	당신의 사랑에 대 한; for your love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, so it might be bad,, or sum.  
> bad writing can destroy any good plot :D 
> 
> english also isn’t my first language, so you should expect some sentences that dont make sense or some grammatical errors!!
> 
> everyone has to start SOMEWHERE, right?
> 
> by the way, this was inspired from the manhwa „For Your Love“. i started reading it last year and its really good, i can only recommend it to you guys!! i thought about writing dotae for quite some time now, but my pathetic ass couldn’t come up with an idea, so here we are!
> 
> hope you enjoy uwu, im always here for some good criticism so that i can learn faster!
> 
> since it is inspired by For Your Love, i will take some segments from the original. but overall, my plot will be different in some way.

Jaehyun experienced unrequited love at a young age, not from his own experience, but from his brother. His brother was quietly sobbing in his room, whispering the name of another boy and laying on the ground like that.

Frankly, Jaehyun didnt understand it. How could someone be so heartbroken over someone that apparently doesn’t even care about them? His 9 year old self couldnt help but think how pathetic his older brother looked.

Of course he couldn’t understand it at a young age, but even now, in college he still thinks its pretty pathetic. Unrequited love isn’t forced on you, when you’re brave enough, you can change it. Can’t you? Seeing his brother like that, it really pained him but annoyed him at the same time. Why cry like a child when you could try your best instead? And if that doesn’t work, you at least tried your best. Didn’t you? 

The people with unrequited crushes, they all have similar face expressions when they see the person they’re in love with. It’s nothing new, Jaehyun saw plenty of them. That's why it wasn’t really hard to find out that Kim Doyoung had an unrequited crush on Kim Jungwoo.

Jungwoo and Doyoung always seem to forget that Jaehyun also is in their study club, but its most likely Jaehyuns fault for never interacting with them. Jaehyun likes to observe and when he's in the study club with no motivation to do his assignment, he likes to look around.

He's not really quick-witted, but its not hard to realize that Doyoung is whipped for Jungwoo, anyone can notice it.

Doyoung is a senior, hes in the 12th grade and is the so-called ‘president‘ of the study club. The club is really small, to be exact its just Doyoung, Jungwoo and him. They're both in the 11th grade, even though Jaehyun is older than Jungwoo.

“Doyoung hyung, are you busy? If not, could you please help me with this task? I don't quite understand it“ said jungwoo as he was walking closer to doyoung, putting on his blinding smile with a hint of confusion. Jungwoo put his paper on doyoungs table and came closer to doyoungs face. Doyoung agreed and started explaining the task.

Even if hes busy, he’ll agree to helping you, because you’re Kim Jungwoo. Kim Jungwoo is pretty famous in our college, for his looks and his ‘adorable‘ personality. Its not really hard to fall for him. 

Doyoungs ears are turning red, Jaehyun noted.

* * *

“Hes going to notice if you stare at him so openly like that.“ jaehyun is bold like that. when he talks to someone useless, he just says his thoughts, without any guilt lingering inside his head.

“Huh?“ was the only thing that came out of the olders mouth. “It’s obvious that you like Kim Jungwoo, hyung. So you’re gay huh?“

The last thing that was stuck in Jaehyuns mind was the shocked expression from the older one and the sting on his face the next. “Who the hell are _you_?“

We‘re the only club members, but hes asking who I am. Apparently he doesn’t even know what I look like, only having his eyes set on Jungwoo. 

His remark earned a chuckle from Jaehyun, to be honest, thats quite funny.

* * *

“Jung Jaehyun, you're a hopeless fellow, so you have to watch your mouth all the time.“ jaehyun frowned. Its not really necessary to hear that from someone thats just as chaotic as him.

“Shut up and mind your own business, Yuta.“ Jaehyun pouted. It’s Doyoungs fault for making it extremely obvious that hes in love with jungwoo. 

“By the way, why is your cheek so red?“ Yuta asked. “Did you annoy the math teacher again? You must’ve butted into someone’s personal business and got beaten up afterwards.“ he smirked.

“Do you know the definition of minding your own business? Or are you just too stupid to understand it?“ jaehyun said mockingly. After a while of constant nagging and mocking from Yuta, he decided its time for him to go to his club.

Its not like Doyoung and Jungwoo will notice his presence anyways, since Doyoung didn't even know who he was before Jaehyuns dumb comment in the first place.

* * *

Wrong. Well, not both of them acknowledged his existence but Doyoung did. Yikes.

Going into their room like usual and silently getting seated, Jaehyun thought it would be like usual. Until he saw Doyoungs gaze directed at him. He flinched after they both stared at eachother, Doyoung on the other hand seemed pretty unbothered and annoyed at the same time. 

_Good job Jaehyun, you made a bad impression on a senior._

Jungwoo wasn’t there yet, so they could talk openly. Doyoung frowned. “Im just asking because I have a feeling i'm right, but is the injury on your cheek because of me?“

Jaehyun blinked, _he didnt expect that._

 _“_ Yeah. Yeah it is.“ Doyoung sighed. “Im sorry, I didn’t think I hit you that hard. I was just so shocked, my hand went flying.“ he took a pause. “I wont say anything even if you report me though.“

Jaehyun gasped. “What?? I wouldn’t do that, really. It's not like you did it on purpose and it's my fault for being too nosy.“

“I just never thought someone would be watching me. Its.. embarrassing.“ Doyoung blushed from embarrassment. 

Jaehyun blinked again, slowly this time. “So I was right then?“

Doyoung seemed troubled. He sighed before he continued talking. “I just hope you dont talk about this with anyone else.“

 _It really is pathetic._ Jaehyun thought. 


End file.
